Moon Trails
by Dylan Katharine Weasley
Summary: Artemis has broken her vow to her father, Zeus, and has had 2 halfblood twins, Orion and Calliope. What will happen? The twins go to Camp HalfBlood to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wind howled as two cloaked figures, each carrying an oddly shaped bundle, ran through the mud, taking shelter under an aged oak tree on a hill in the middle of a meadow. The meadow appeared old and forgotten with overgrown grass grew beside tall shoots of poison ivy sticking out from the bushes. The dim and desolate meadow prevented even the wild deer and other animals from grazing in it.

As they reached the hill, the shorter figure gasped. He raised his hood up and over his head revealing...horns. Yes, Griffin was a satyr. He had curly red hair with little horns poking out from the curls and a fuzzy little goatee.

"Sarafaye, we only have until morning to get there." he told his companion. His voice was urgent, his face set. The other, taller figure shook her hood off. A beautiful woman, with blue eyes, glossy blond hair, and fair skin looked at Griffin with a look of annoyance. Sarafaye was a nymph, a wood nymph.

"Griffin, don't talk so loudly, you'll wake the little ones and he might find us." she whispered, cradling her bundle. She pushed the cloth away to reveal a sleeping baby. The baby had pale skin like the moon and dark hair like the night sky. The baby girl stirred in her sleep, Sarafaye smiled.

"Oh Griffin, look at her! She's so beautiful like her mother..." she cooed.

"Don't get too attached." Griffin warned. He looked at his own passenger. A baby boy was nestled in the cloth, wide awake. He looked like his sister with pale skin, dark hair and pale, unblinking eyes that sent shivers down Griffin's spine.

"What were their names again?" Griffin asked, covering up the baby's face.

"The girl is Calliope and the boy is Orion." Sarafaye whispered, stroking the baby's hair.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't get attached if I were you, you won't see them for a while." Griffin said wisely. Sarafaye whimpered.

"Oh, I know, it's just...I can't believe that she, out of all people! She promised her father she would always be a virgin. Zeus will be furious when he finds out."

"With any luck, Zeus will never know." Griffin said. Sarafaye knew he didn't even believe himself.

"Griffin, what do you think he'll do to them when he finds out?" she asked worriedly.

"Sarafaye I shudder to think what Lord Zeus will do to these twins if he ever finds out they were born." Griffin said, putting up his hood again. Sarafaye did the same, covering up the baby's face once more.

"Come, we need to get there by morning." Griffin said. The two took off running again, a thin strip of pink appearing over the horizon. Eos, the peaceful dawn was announcing the coming of her brother Helios.

Griffin and Sarafaye arrived at their destination before the sun arose. A small house sitting on a quiet hill.

"This is it." Sarafaye whispered, looking at the door. She gulped and rung the doorbell. Seconds passed until a young couple opened the door. The husband was tall, with dark auburn hair and sharp eyes. His wife was blonde, with green eyes and a frown set on her face.

"You are Mr. Pleps?" Griffin asked. The man nodded

"And you..?"

"Yes."

"And that's..?"

"_Yes_."

"We can only take one of them." The man said impatiently. Griffin scowled.

"You are responsible for both of them! Both of them are your children" he said, angrily.

"We can take only one! We are poor, you are lucky we are taking one of them." The woman said, talking for the first time.

"Take the girl back to..._her_." The man said. He talked about 'her' as some evil villain. Like the two bundles were her faults, not his.

"Griffin, give them Calliope, we can take Orion to Chiron." Sarafaye said, touching Griffin's arm. Griffin shook it off.

"No! These fools said they can take both of them, and now they say that they can only take one!" Griffin said.

"Maybe it's better this way." Sarafaye whispered. "Think of it! Together, they'll be found before they even turn five. Apart...apart they have more of a chance." She finished. Griffin sighed and nodded his head.

"Maybe you're right. Give him the baby." Sarafaye nodded and handed Calliope to the man, who recoiled.

"No, give me the boy. Boys are better suited to the _normal_ world." he said stubbornly. Sarafaye's eyes narrowed.

"_That_ is the most sexist thing I have ever heard! And I'm two hundred and eighteen!" she hissed.

"Well, maybe my husband doesn't want a boy, as fine as him, mixing with...with people like you!" The wife said. She spoke stiffly. Sarafaye scowled as she traded babies with Griffin.

"His name is Orion." she said, giving Orion to the wife. "That was his name, is his name and will be his name. Change it, and she will be angry. _Very_ angry." Sarafaye stepped back, watching the newly completed family. The man shut the door in their faces.

"Well, that was the rudest bunch of mortals I have ever met." Griffin said, handing Calliope back to Sarafaye, who cradled the baby in her arms.

"I agree I just hope they treat Orion right." she said.

"Well, I suppose we have one more stop to make. I'll have to talk to Chiron about disguising himself...some how, Calliope can't know...until she's older." Griffin said.

The two traveled until the next night when they came to Chiron the centaur's home.

"Griffin? Sarafaye? What a pleasant surprise! And...What's this?" Chiron stepped closer to get a better look at the parcel. He had the torso of a man with brown graying hair, and the body of a paint horse. He pushed aside the rags and revealed a sleeping Calliope.

"Is this...hers?" Chiron asked, stepping back. Sarafaye nodded.

"Yes, the mortals wouldn't take her. Only Orion." Griffin said shortly.

"We need you to raise her, but you'll have to disguise yourself." Sarafaye said, giving Chiron the rags. Chiron nodded.

"I'll go to my mortal home and raise her there. What is her name?" he asked.

"Calliope." Sarafaye whispered. Chiron smiled.

"Appropriate. Very appropriate." he said. "Well, if I want to get out by sunset, I should start packing now. Griffin, Sarafaye, may the gods be with you."

"Wait! Let me...let me say good bye." Sarafaye said, taking the baby Calliope back into her arms. She kissed the baby's soft face.

"Good bye and good luck Calliope, daughter of Artemis." she whispered. Sarafaye gave Calliope back to Chiron, who patted her on the back.

"You'll see her soon Sarafaye." he promised. Chiron shut the door, leaving Griffin and a wailing Sarafaye, who was crying on his shoulder, alone.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Orion

And that's how I got to my parents' house. Well, at least one of my parents. My dad is really my dad, but my stepmother really isn't, but I thought she was my real mother. Confusing enough for you?

We live in this huge house in Kennebunk, Maine. We used to be really poor, but then my dad's boss suddenly died, and the company made him the new boss. I really don't know how that happened. But anyway, I love Kennebunk. And the Clam Shack in town? Their burgers are awesome.

My name is Orion Pleps. I am in the 8th grade at Henry Ward Middle School. Was I geek? No. Was I popular? Yes. Did I have a ton of friends? Yes. Did I have one really, really good friend who didn't like me because I was rich? Yes, thank god.

Sarafaye Wood was the best friend you could have. She was gorgeous, mind you, but I could only like her as a friend. In fact, I seem to be the only guy in the school who didn't have a crush on her.

Today started out normal. I mean, school was always normal. Nothing special was going on, unless you count the science fair incident. People were still talking about it. Here, let me explain:

Maybe it's just me, but I seem to be the person who is always causing trouble. Sarafaye tries her best to keep me out of trouble, but trouble always finds me. Like, take last week for example: The science fair. Spencer Leyons made the traditional paper mâché volcano. You know baking soda in the hole, pour in vinegar, and boom you have lava.

So anyway, for the science fair, Sarafaye had decided we were going to be partners and our project was making our own paper with used cloths.

We could have won...if I didn't make Spencer Leyons volcano erupt.

Hang on, before you go on pointing fingers, let me tell you what happened...So Sarafaye and I were at our both, showing the judges how we made paper from old clothes. It was actually pretty cool.

The judges nodded and moved to the next both, Spencer Leyons.

First, let me tell you something about Spencer Leyons. He used to live in Hollywood with his dad, some stunt double, big mansion, pool, the works. Then his dad gets fired and now they live here and I'm stuck with Spencer. Spencer is still mad about that and is willing to do anything to get the $50 cash prize if you win the science fair. I'm willing to bet you anything I own that he probably bought his volcano on eBay.

"Well...as you can see, when I pour the vinegar into the volcano, lava comes out!" he said. "So? Don't I get first prize?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Did Spencer really expect that he would get first prize...with a paper mâché volcano?

I rolled my eyes at Sarafaye, she giggled. Spencer spun around and looked at Sarafaye in disgust.

"Grow up Wood! You and your retarded friend are just jealous that my science fair project is better that yours!" he yelled. The judge had moved on to the next both, a wise decision on his part.

"Don't call him that!" Sarafaye was steamed. Her pale face had turned bright red.

"Spencer, you've got to be kidding me! A paper mâché volcano will not get you first prize." I said. Spencer started to cry.

Oh great...

The teachers ran over to Spencer and started to comfort him.

"Spencer! Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Asudem asked him, patting Spencer on the back. Spencer howled and pointed to Sarafaye and I.

"It...it was O-Orion! He t-told me th-that my science f-fair project was...was...dumb!! An-an-and Sarafaye l-l-laughed! Th-th-they've been me-me-mean to me and I..." he cried some more and Mrs. Asudem started to stroke him hair.

I never really liked Mrs. Asudem. And she never really liked me. I guess why she gave me 'her look'.

"Now...Orion, Sarafaye, I expected more of you! Say you're sorry to Spencer and you are banned from the science fair."

What? Sarafaye and I had put in way to much work to get banned.

"Mrs. Asudem...I really don't think this is-" Sarafaye started to say. Mrs. Asudem held her hand up.

"My mind is made up Sarafaye, you and Orion had better take your project home before I get angry." she said, smiling.

My blood boiled. My mind went blank. I really didn't know what happened next, but whatever I did, it made the science fair go up in smoke.

"Ahhhhhh!" People were screaming and running around as Spencer's volcano started to bubble up with, not baking soda lava, but real actual lava.

Mr. Lily, the principal, started to pull out the fire extinguisher. As I say people fleeing the gym, I felt a pang of guilt. Shouldn't I help these people? I mean, it was my fault...wasn't it? I was the one who had made the volcano erupt.

I looked at Sarafaye, whose mouth had dropped.

"No...no...NO! Not now! Please, not now..." Sarafaye muttered, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the building.

"Sarafaye? What's up with you? I think we need to help-"

"No this is more important." she said, pulling me still.

"More important that me making a paper mâché volcano erupt?"

"Much more important."

"Um...O.K. at least tell me were you are taking me!"

"To your house." Sarafaye said, her grasp was firm, I doubt I could get away.

On our way home, Sarafaye kept on muttering things to herself. I couldn't quite understand what she was saying, but something around the lines of "Zeus...Artemis...found out...stupid...Orion...Calliope" I pretended not to notice but it was pretty hard not to when she was acting so weird.

"Come on Orion! We have to get back to your house! We have to talk to your parents." Sarafaye said, dragging me up the driveway to my house.

"Sarafaye, we're already there!" I protested. "And besides, my parents aren't home. Do you want to go get a Cool Dog while we wait?" Cool Dog's were Sarafaye and mine's favorite snack. Imagine a hot dog, only the meat part is ice cream, the bun is like sponge cake and instead of putting ketchup and mustard on it, you put whipped cream and chocolate sauce. It tastes heavenly.

"Oh...all right. But I don't have a bike." Sarafaye said. "Let' me just go get mine." Sarafaye and I live next door to each other, so she only needed to run to the next house over and we were ready to go.

"So Sarafaye, I have to ask you, why were you acting so weird at school?" I asked. Sarafaye looked at me.

"It's better if you don't know now. I'll tell you later." I laughed.

"What? I'm I the son of some paper mâché volcano god?" I asked, chuckling. Now, I'm not that sure, but I'm pretty sure that Sarafaye said to herself "Something like that."

Weird.

I decided not to talk to Sarafaye until we had gotten to the Cool Dog stand. There was already a girl and boy infront of us, so we had to wait.

At the sight of the two, Sarafaye froze. The boy, who had frizzy red hair, had seemed to notice Sarafaye too. His dark eyes were shocked. I could hear him telling his companion that maybe they should leave now.

"Oh, come on Griffin. I've been dying for one of these all day!" she said. The girl turned, as gasped. I would have too, but my throat was dry. The girl looked exactly like me. Well, except that she was a girl.

The Cool Dog she was holding in her hand dropped. In minutes a bunch of sea gulls were flying all around us, trying to get a bite of Cool Dog.

Sarafaye looked completely miserable. She put her face into her hands and started mumbling. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. The red haired guy put a comforting arm around Sarafaye, like he knew her.

"Griffin...what's going on?" The girl asked. Griffin put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Why now?" Sarafaye wailed. "Griffin...Orion had an accident at his science fair and now that they are together...Zeus is bound to find them."

I couldn't what Sarafaye was talking about; to say nothing of how much meeting this girl would change my life forever.

9


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Calli

I woke up in the middle of the dream, same dream...again. About two people delivering babies to others. I looked over at the clock. It was 8:30. Time to get up.

I have to say, many people would think my life is terrible. My parents died when I was little, so I was forced to live with my grandfather. Since he really can't afford it, I don't go to school, my grandfather home schools me. So, I don't have any friends.

Well, I can't say that. Across the street lives my best friend, Griffin Pan. Griffin makes my whole life easier, he and my grandpa, who is awesome. Griffin has this weird baseball cap that he wears everyday. I don't know the team who's on it, The Athens Owls. When I asked him who the Athens Owls were, he seemed to go deaf.

Now, my grandfather is really someone who you should know about. He's the best. Because I was 'deprived of a normal childhood,' he goes out of his way to make life fun for me. Which, I really can't complain about.

Grandpa and Griffin are really the only people who will talk to me. The other kids on my street are popular and stuck up. The sight of them makes me sick, one girl in particular. Jenni Stevenson is the most horrible girl you could ever meet. She's stick skinny, wears too much make-up and is always making fun of me and Griffin.

One morning: Jenni Stevenson went too far.

It started out as a normal morning. Grandpa had given me a break from my studies so I was out walking with Griffin.

"Hey Calli! Do they sell girls' clothes where you got that outfit?" Jenni called. Her group of friends giggled.

"Yes, they also sell people clothes there! But those would be too baggy for you!" I called back, Jenni's face redden.  
"That was not smart, Bell." Jenni said. "Girls, let's tear them apart." Jenni stood

up and her clones followed. Soon, the insult war began.

"Looks like Calli has a boyfriend!"

"Awww...they're so cute!"  
"NOT!"

Insults came flying out of the girls mouths. I tried to resist a strong urge to knock

Jenni Stevenson flat.

That didn't go well.

"AHHHHH!" Jenni cried, blood leaking from her mouth.

"Oops! Sorry, Jenni." I giggled. Griffin knew I had gone too far and pulled me

out from the fray.

"That...was not smart, Calli." He said. "Brave, but not smart." He pulled his

baseball cap over his head.

"Griffin, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." I said, pulling my long

dark hair into a ponytail, to keep it out of my pale eyes. Griffin started chewing his fingernails.

"Calli? Why don't we go get a Cool Dog or something?" Griffin said.

Actually, a Cool Dog sounded really good right now. I told Griffin I just needed to get some money from my grandpa and that I needed to go home.

"I'll be back in...like five minutes." I said, running through the door.

My house is like one of those 18th century houses, but only on the inside. The outside looks completely normal.

"Grandpa? Can I borrow-" I stopped as I heard my grandfather's voice. It sounded urgent and scary.

"You mean Zeus has found out?"  
"Yes, he's sentenced her to suffering until he finds the twins. Then they will join

Artemis in eternal suffering. Hades has already sent out the worse of Tartarus to get Calli and Orion"

Who was my grandfather talking too? Who were Zeus, Artemis and Hades? And Orion? I knew that Zeus, Artemis and Hades were Greek gods and goddesses, but he couldn't be talking about the actual gods. I mean, they didn't exist. But who in this century had throes kinds of names. And Orion? Who was he?

"Shhh...I think Calli is in the room."

"Quick! Get back into your legs!"  
His legs?

"Grandpa?" I called. "Are you there?"

"Oh, Calli." My grandpa's worn face smiled. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I couldn't imagine my grandpa having a conversation like I had just heard. Maybe it was my imagination.

"Grandpa, I heard you talking to someone. Is anyone here?" I asked him, looking around.

"No, I can't recall." He said sharply. His faced tensed, but it relaxed just as quickly. Maybe it was my imagination.

"Um...I need some money for a Cool Dog with Griffin." I said, my grandfather smiled.

"Of course you do," he said, taking out a five dollar bill. "Have a good time." and left.

I didn't have time to ponder over what had just happened, Griffin was waiting outside for me. I quickly rushed out and started to walk to town with him.

"Hey Calli, why were you in there for so long?" Griffin asked me. I smiled.

"Do you really want to know? O.K. it the weirdest thing!" I told him about the conversation I heard and what my grandfather said. With every word, Griffin's face went paler.

"Well...maybe you were just imagining it. I can't see someone liked your grandfather talking about all those people. I mean, he's a history professor at the university, right?" I nodded. Grandpa had been teaching at the university for about as long as I can remember.

"Well...maybe it was another professor. A Latin one maybe, but anyway, I wouldn't worry about it." he looked like he was reassuring himself more them me.

We continued the walk in peace, not saying a word to each other. My mind was racing at a million miles per hour. As I sat in thought about what just happened, it suddenly dawned on me that Grandpa and Griffin had seemed very worried lately; but about what...or who? Grandpa had mentioned me and some guy named Orion. He had also mentioned Zeus, Artemis and Hades. Who were they?

"Um, Calli, we're here." Griffin poked me. I looked up and saw the Cool Dog stand in front of me.

"Dude, is your friend O.K.?" the guy asked, waving a hand infront of my face. I swatted the hand away.

"I'm fine. One Cool Dog, please." The guy shrugged and started making me my Cool Dog. A pair came up behind up. A very pretty looking girl and another guy, maybe they were cutting school for a date or something. Griffin looked around at the girl, eyes wide. I leaned.

"I'd back off Griffin; I think she already has a boyfriend." I told him, smiling. Griffin shook his head.

"Calli, maybe we should leave now." he told me.

"Oh, come on Griffin. I've been dying for one of these all day!" I said, taking my Cool Dog from the guy. I turned around. And gasped, the Cool Dog in my hand dropped to the ground.

Standing in front of me was a boy who was...me. He looked exactly like me: dark hair, pale eyes and skin.

I knew, that some how that this was Orion, the guy my grandfather was talking about. But what, I wondered then, did he have to do with me?

13


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Orion

The girl in front of me had a look on her face of disbelief. I'm sure the same could be said about me. The girl reached out a poked my face.

"What-? Get off of me! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing if you're real, or this is just some scary dream." she said, smirking. I didn't like the way she smirked. It seemed as though she knew something I didn't.

"What?" I asked

"You're name is Orion, isn't it?" she asked. I looked at Sarafaye, mouth opened.

"How did you know?"

"I heard my grandfather talking about you." she said, looking at her friend, Griffin.

"But how did you know it was me?" I asked her, hands on my hips.

""I-I don't know. It's strange, haven't you ever just met someone and felt like you knew them all of your life?" The girl asked. "By the way, my name is Calliope, but you can call me Calli."

"Well, yeah...Calli. It's happening now." I said.

"I know. Weird...isn't it?"

Sarafaye and Griffin were looking at each other's twin. Griffin started pulling Calli and Sarafaye over to the pier.

"I think we may want to finish this conversation alone." he said glancing at the Cool Dog guy, who was looking over at us.

"Oh, Calli! You were only a baby when I saw you last! You look so beautiful!" Sarafaye grabbed Calli and held her tight.

'Can't...BREATH!" Calli struggled from Sarafaye's binds.

"Sarafaye...can you please tell us what's going on?" I asked, sitting down. Sarafaye sighed and looked at Griffin.

"It is time we told them, now that they're together." she said. Griffin scratched him head and sighed.

"I suppose you are right, Sarafaye. Would you like to start?" He sat down next to me, his head in his hands.

Sarafaye put a comforting arm around him and patted his shoulder.

"Of course."

Sarafaye pulled a book out of her pocket, a small one, almost pocket sized. She opened it to a map of some sort of city.

"This...is Mount Olympus. This is where you were born." I laughed.  
"Sarafaye, do you honestly think that I'll believe that I was born in the palace of the immortal Greek Gods and Goddesses?" I asked her.

"Yes. But anyway, you were born to Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Children." It was Calli's turn to speak.

"But Artemis vowed to be a maiden forever. And I think that means that she never has children." Sarafaye smiled.

"You see...Artemis fell in love with your father. She couldn't help herself. The same thing happened a few hundred years ago when she befriended Orion, your namesake." Sarafaye nodded to me. "But this time Apollo, her brother, didn't get jealous and didn't kill your father. So you two were born."

"Sarafaye and I were worried about what Lord Zeus, your grandfather, would do to you two if he knew that you were born. I mean, Artemis broke a promise, one that she made him promise. So, he wouldn't be exactly happy, would he?" Griffin said.

"As I was saying, so now that you are together, Zeus is bound to find out that you two were born. So he might kill you." Sarafaye said.

"I still can't believe that any of this is going to happen." I said.

"Do you want your mother to prove it to you?" Sarafaye asked. Calli and I nodded. "To bad, because your mother is missing."

"Um…excuse me? I already have a mother!" I said,

"Yes, one who happens to be the goddess of the moon." Griffin said. "Look, I would give you proof that she is really your mother, but she has to claim you."

"Claim?" Calli asked

"Yeah, Claim. Show that you are her children?" Sarafaye said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right…of course."

My head started spinning. It didn't help when I heard a loud, annoying sound

_Beep, beep, beep de de de beep beep_

"My cell phone" I said, pulling it out. "I don't recognize the number…"

"That's my grandfather!" Calli said, tearing the phone away from me. She flipped it open and started to talk to him.

"Yes? Huh? How did you know? Really? Well…ok. We're coming." She flipped it down again. "My grandfather somehow knows that I know you now."

_A/N: Yes, I know it's a short chapter. But I'll make an extra long chapter if I can. But advertising a new contest! Be the first person to comment on this chapter and they get to actually decide what happens next! Will they meet monsters? Will they get to Calli's house without meeting trouble? It's up to you!_

15


End file.
